


Raindrops

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Marijuana, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk and stoned in Amsterdam, David and Griffin wind up shirtless in the rain fooling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.

“You big awkward American giant!” Griffin was laughing insanely as David staggered along beside him, barely able to stand up. It was pouring rain, and David was nearly bent in half trying to fit under Griffin’s small black umbrella. And since David was wearing a long dark blue coat while Griffin was clad only in a black t-shirt, he had his arm wrapped around the smaller jumper’s shoulders, keeping them both warm.

They had decided on a whim a few days back to visit Amsterdam again – ‘Damned Hamster’ as Griffin insisted on calling it - and had spent the last three days blissed out and stoned, exploring the various cafes and clubs and galleries and anything that caught their fancy. It was late at night and the two were on their way back to their hotel after spending the evening watching some bands play at a nearby bar, smoking and dancing until the place shut down. The park was a short cut back and the evening air was filled with the heavenly scent of flowers and earthy tones.

David was giggling to himself low and soft, his breath gently puffing against the side of Griffin’s neck. Both could barely stand thanks to all the pot they had enjoyed that night, so after another stiff breeze made them once again awkwardly wander off their intended path of travel, they aimed for a nearby tree, its thick arms and leaves proving a small area of dryness.

Once under the shelter, Griffin vigorously shook the water off his umbrella, a rather needless act given it was already soaked through. Of course, he intentionally aimed it in David’s direction, splashing him with more water. David opened his mouth to protest, but Griffin jumped in right away, cutting off his friend with a quick smirky retort, “No complaints out of you, mate. You’re already drenched so what’s a few more drops of water going to do to you?”

David broke out into a fit of the giggles, and waving his arms around, started muttering, “Well, you know … Wizard of Oz and those witches … I could melt, you know, and then you’d be stuck here with a wet pile of … whatever it was that witch melted into.” Griffin started howling, chucking his umbrella aside so he could give David a rather heavy wallop to the arm, replying, “You’re fucking mad, you bloody Yankee jumper.”

And then still laughing, they wrapped themselves together again under David’s coat, Griffin’s strong arms sliding easily around David’s waist. It was comforting and the sound of the rain hitting the leaves was a beautiful background soundtrack to being stoned together in the park at night. It wasn’t freezing cold – just a summer downpour - and the two of them were alone, enjoying the spontaneity of the moment. David stumbled backwards a bit over a small rock when he slightly moved in place, and steadied himself by grabbing Griffin. Settling himself carefully back against the tree trunk for better balance, David smiled fondly down at Griffin and pulled him in a bit closer.

It was one of those rare truthful moments when Griffin could read David’s hidden emotions as easily as reading a book. And by the way David was so intently focused upon Griffin, it was clear to the smaller jumper that they shared the same secret feelings. Because as Griffin voluntarily moved in, embracing David even harder, David never once broke his intense gaze. Instead, the taller jumper twisted his head to tenderly brush his lips against Griffin’s, giggling softly at the sensation of Griffin’s coarse stubble against his skin. And their kiss blossomed instantly, one minute a question, the next minute due certainty for both.

Griffin leaned further into David’s embrace, his roughened hands already sliding up inside David’s wet shirt to trace lines around his broad chest and toned stomach, lightly scratching in the more sensitive places like the sides of David’s ribcage. Griffin stopped kissing just so he could watch the variety of emotions flitter across David’s classically handsome face. David squirmed and clenched at Griffin as he let loose small gasps and whimpers of pleasure, lost in how his friend was making his body turn to fire with each wonderful caress.

Finally forcibly grabbing his friend by the back of his neck and tangling one hand into the wet disastrous chocolate colored mess that was Griffin’s hair, David dove back into kissing Griffin, recapturing his mouth and ramming his tongue into Griffin’s dark cavern. David’s hands were all over Griffin’s body, touching any and every place he could reach, even yanking the collar of his black t-shirt so that he could leave a hickey at the base of Griffin’s throat. Hands on wet skin and drowning in kisses – it was raw and felt utterly natural between them. They were merrily high and their kisses were messy but intense, hands pawing at each other and everything was finally perfect.

A half hour later, both jumpers were shirtless, their t-shirts in tatters littered on the ground and David’s jacket tossed aside, their chests and backs marked up with scratches from the tree bark as they had moved and twisted and pushed each other around. They had frantically torn at each other’s clothes, ripping them off in a mad frenzy, desperate to become closer, needing to share the same space.

They had even taken the liberty of undoing each other’s pants, jeans shoved down – a task more difficult than expected given they were stoned and their jeans were sopping wet and weighing a ton. David had a chuckling fit for a few minutes after having won the battle with Griffin’s tight black jeans, only to find out the smaller jumper was commando. David nearly fell over as his hands brushed up against the firm stiffness that spoke to Griffin’s obvious enjoyment. Griffin grinned wolfishly in return at the taller jumper and grabbed David roughly by his bare ass, his low cut jeans undone and his cock barely covered by his now soaking wet grey boxers.

Then it was searing wet hot direct skin against skin, and David was shoved hard back against the tree as Griffin lunged in to bite his neck, leaving his own territorial mark. David intentionally tilted his hips enough to allow space between their bodies, a thin enough sliver to permit one hand to reach between. They fought each other for a few minutes for control but David’s height gave him the advantage in the end. David managed to take hold of both cocks in one large hand, causing Griffin to choke and sputter for a second. Griffin leaned against David’s broad chest, one hand on each hip, and then it started – David jerking them off together, cocks lined up and pressing against the other and Griffin shifting and making small gasps and delicious moans.

With fuzzy buzzing heads, their bodies felt nearly impossible to separate, becoming attuned with one with each other with each rough stroke of David’s hand. Their bodies found a matching rhythm and with that, the rest of the world disappeared. It didn’t matter they were in public, vulnerable and exposed to anyone passing by, and more importantly, not even thinking about the risk of Paladins on their trail. Their world had become reduced to the two of them, finally reveling in their desire and lust and want without shame or fear of rejection. They stood entwined in the darkness, sharing and savoring this impossible moment they had only ever contemplated separately in dreams and fantasies.

As the early dawn started to nip at the blackness of the night, David’s hand sped up and the two jumpers began thrusting harder against one another. Griffin clenched his fingers tight into David’s hips, his gnawed nails leaving small red circles of blood behind, oblivious to the dark bruises that would bloom the next day. With matching shouts, they came all over each other’s stomach and David’s hand, their semen mixing together and dribbling from between David’s elegant long fingers. They stood holding one to each other, keeping their eyes closed until both had settled down and their breathing had calmed. Finally, they opened their eyes, and without saying anything, they gently cleaned each other and hiked their jeans back into position. Both jumpers shared the same dazed and deliriously happy look as they tried to clean themselves.

Eventually, Griffin looked directly at David, an incredibly rare and honest smile on his face, and asked quietly, “Can we head back to the hotel room now? I think I need to be out of this park and somewhere just with you. Maybe take snooze and talk about this when we aren’t so wacked out? “ David grinned, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling, “Yeah, I think that’s a good plan. Lots of cuddling and some sleep and maybe watching some films. And room service! I have the munchies hardcore.”

Griffin started laughing and kept laughing as David picked up their destroyed t-shirts and his very wet and dirty coat from the ground. “No point in wearing those shirts – definitely destined for the rubbish bin now,” Griffin joked. David playfully punched him lightly on the arm and replied, “Of course. We finally get together and you simply had to demolish my favorite t-shirt.” They kept snickering and giggling as the slowly brightening pre-dawn helped them get their perspective.

Shirtless and carrying David’s coat in one hand, the two men stumbled back across the wet grass to the now visible path as the rain began to taper off. David had his arm across Griffin’s shoulders again, while Griffin had his wrapped around David’s waist, wet skin on skin. Griffin smirked, adding as they walked along, “Personally, I think the first call of duty is a lovely hot bath.” David stumbled at the comment and then replied cheekily, “Sounds like a great offer – I hope you mean together.” Griffin just squeezed David tighter in silent reply as they staggered off in the direction of their hotel.

Just before they left the park, David stopped them and when Griffin raised a questioning eyebrow, David asked, “Maybe we should jump back to the hotel instead of walking? I know you have your policy on walking everywhere for safety, but in this case, I think walking might draw more attention to us than we really want. I mean, take a look at the pair of us.” Griffin had to agree with David, for a change.

Between the tree bark and their near literal attacks on each other, their chests and backs were covered with angry looking scratches, tears, welts, love bites and bruises. David’s normally product-controlled honey-colored perfect hair was peppered with small twigs and bits of leaf and stuck up in the back. Griffin could only guess at how bad he looked, especially considering that on the best of days his hair was a matted tangled uncontrolled mess. And the streaks of mud on their clothes and the squishiness of their sneakers gave off more than simply a disheveled appearance. Amsterdam was used to strange tourist activities, but this was quite outstanding, even for the two jumpers.

With a nod and a squeeze, Griffin replied with a smirk, “Yes, I see what you mean. We’d stick out, even at this time of day. And we’d definitely call attention to ourselves just by walking into the hotel. So this time, jumping is OK …” Griffin hadn’t even finished his sentence when they were back in their room. He grinned and gave David and extra hard hug, snickering as he commented, “Gee, that anxious to get back here, David? Something on your mind?” David kissed the top of his head and happily murmured back, “Oh Griffin, I have so many things on my mind right now, and believe me, they all involve you.”


End file.
